legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The lost tomb
Cut Scene: '''Indy and Shalla hold up the staff of Ra and point the light at a door and the door opens. Indy and Shalla jump down a dark hole into the Well of Souls. Indy loses his hat and searches it in the dark and puts it on. Shalla lights a torch and Indy sees a snake on his head instead of a hat. Indy throws the snake and yells. Shalla laughs at him and Indy gets mad and puts his hat on. *You can play as Indy or Shalla now. Use Indy's whip to pull out a bridge to get over a snake pit. On the other side are 2 buttons that both players must stand on to open a door, but Indy is too afraid of snakes and can't jump over a piece missing on the bridge, so only Shalla can go. Shalla has to dig up a buildable Pharoh statue on a vehicle pad. Two parts of the wall open with torches in them. Get the torch and put it in the snake pit. Now the snakes are gone and Indy can cross. Both players must step on buttons to open a door. *When you go in the door there is a hole in the wall that snakes are coming through. Shalla has to close them so Indy can get across. Some bigger snakes will attack you. There are handles to jump on to close the holes up, but Shalla can't reach them and neither can Indy. Play as Shalla and jump over the snake pit. Dig up a buildable lever and build and activate it so a slit in a wall on the side of the pit Indy is on will open and a latter will push out so you can climb it. Climb up the latter and there is a digging spot. Dig up a handle and build it. It will go next to the hole on the wall but low enough to reach. Shala has to jump and grab that and jump again to close the hole. The snakes won't keep coming now after you kill them so kill them and Indy can cross. Indy has to use his whip to climb on a balcony. On the balcony, there is a box. Take the box to the green pad in the center of the room and put it down. It will explode and buildable parts will appear. You can then build half of the Ark of the Covenant. Next, break a skeleton to reveal a digging spot. Dig up another box and place it on the pad. You can then finish the Ark of the Covenant. '''Cut Scene: '''2 dessert diggers use ropes to carry out the Ark. Shalla and Indy jump on the Ark and get out of the tomb. They see Major Thot holding a gun to Marion's head. Shalla is knocked out with a shovel and Indy and Marion are thrown into the tomb. * Indy and Marion are playable now. Marion has to jump and grab a rope. A book will fall out and Indy or Marion has to pick it up. Indy has to use his whip to start a fan and blow dirt off a puzzle that a book is needed to solve. The player with the book has to solve the puzzle to open a door. *When you go through the door there is a snake pit. Marion has to jump on to a balcony and build a box of dynamite and push it down into the pit to scare off the snakes. Indy can now cross and use his whip on the other side of the pit to open a trap door in the roof and pieces of a lever fall out and have to be built. Use the lever open another trap door on the roof. this trap door has a rope to climb up. *Through the door is a Lego brick that can be pushed out of the wall. Jump through the spot the brick was and escape the tomb. '''Cut Scene: Indy and Marion make it out of the tomb. Indy pulls out binoculars and sees a car with Thot and the Ark in it. In another is Shalla tied up. Indy and Marion jump into a car and chase after Shalla and the Ark of the Covenant. Unlocked Characters: Indiana Jones (tomb) Marion (tomb). Desert digger is available to buy. Category:Levels